


gazing upon a dazzling galaxy

by MiniNephthys



Category: Blaze Union, Yggdra Union
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How could you end up luckier than this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	gazing upon a dazzling galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feralphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/gifts).



> Post Gulcasa's Unison route. Happy birthday, Feral! It's kinda rushed.

Once, looking out from the castle’s balconies over Flarewerk was looking out over the capital of the empire of Bronquia.

Now, looking out over Flarewerk is seeing the capital of the unified world. There’s no more visible than there was three years ago, but it’s a change Nessiah feels subtly as he watches the night movement of the city below.

It’s amazing to him how in one man’s rule, the shape of the world can change so much… Even though, if there were any man to bring peace this way, it would be Gulcasa.

Pink floats into his vision from below. Pamela adjusts her hat with the hand not holding onto her broomstick. Behind her, a passenger Nessiah hasn’t seen in a few years waves at him.

“Pamela. ...Eater. You didn’t say you were coming to visit.” Nessiah might have made some excuse not to be in Eater’s general area had he known; Pamela, he’s more ambivalent about.

“Was Pamela supposed to?” she asks.

“You oughta know better than to expect her to have plans and warn people about ‘em. She’s just my ride right now though, we’re carpooling between worlds.” Eater hops off Pamela’s broomstick onto the balcony, and she floats off without so much as a goodbye. “Good to see you again. You’ve been seriously busy here, huh?”

“That would be one way to phrase things,” says Nessiah. “And you?”

“I’ve been all over. Different worlds, people she wants to sing about, getting into fights. The usual.” Eater shrugs his shoulders. “Looks like you’ve done pretty good for yourself.”

Nessiah wonders about that. It’s not the outcome he originally anticipated. In many ways, it’s the opposite: he planned for war and conflict to feed the Gran Centurio and instead he ended up with peace.

“I’ll adapt to it,” he says.

Eater raises his eyebrows. “C’mon, you’ve got a cushy job, good friends, a cute boyfriend with a great ass-”

“Eater,” Nessiah says sharply.

Snort. “Some of us still have our eyes. It’s not like I’m gonna make a move on him. No promises about her...” After a moment’s grumbling about his other half, Eater speaks loudly again. “How could you end up luckier than this?”

Nessiah could return to Asgard and take revenge upon those who had wronged him-

“No, scratch that, how could you _actually_ end up luckier than this? Realistically. Not a one in a million chance of things working out your way.” Eater folds his arms and regards Nessiah seriously. “Taking on Asgard gives you shit odds no matter how much you plan for it or how big your zombie army is. You can be pissed as hell at them, I’m not saying you shouldn’t be, but you know you’re not gonna win, right?”

As little as Eater understands about Nessiah’s point of view, as little as either Eater has empathy towards him, they’re the best informed about Asgard’s strength outside of Nessiah himself. Nessiah can’t dismiss that so easy.

It’s impossible to completely take it to heart, either. Nessiah ends up with no answer to give.

“...Figured. Well, I’d like to see you enjoy your good life while you’ve got it, you’re a decent guy, but I’m not gonna tell you what to do.” Eater stretches his arms above his head. “Has the food here gotten any better since I left? I’m starving.”

Nessiah’s voice is somewhat strained as he says, “It’s become more varied, at least. Come this way.”

“Alright!”

It would be something else to be like Eater, to have left Asgard relatively unscathed and be able to enjoy a life of simple pleasures with no goals beyond the short term. Nessiah isn’t like Eater at all, except in their origins. Nor does he want to emulate them.

Yet, it’s true what Eater says: he is fortunate, more than he should take for granted. He may never have this many of those he can truly call companions again, and never another Gulcasa.

He’s taken this long to reach his goals… a little longer won’t hurt.


End file.
